


Beautiful Accident

by CS9392



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS9392/pseuds/CS9392
Summary: Henry doesn't believe the person and that person is his boyfriend.Because he was blinded by all of his lies,He feels everything is a lie.The person,The thing between them and,Their Relationship.





	Beautiful Accident

**Author's Note:**

> A Henhae (Henry/Donghae) story. Hehe. I was inspired by some ballad songs so this fanfic was born.
> 
> My very first Super Junior fic. Hope you will like it!! I may update once a month or so, we'll see. 
> 
> Please support Super Junior today, tomorrow and in the future!! Please give lots of love to Henry, he is under-appreciated by some people, it's just sad. Same goes with Donghae with the recent comeback, many recognised him now. Please love them both!! <3
> 
> I just own the plot not the characters. You may seem that the characterisation is not accurately right, but it's a fiction. So, anything is valid. It's my own story so. Hahaha Just enjoy it and read it well!! Comment down, I want to see some feedback about my very first chapter. It's my source on how I will go on and continue this story ^-^ 
> 
> Have a good day! :)

 

~

 

Henry is suddenly stopped by a bouncer and intimidating him a bit with the look. He instantly understood why and immediately pulled out his wallet and gave his ID, a fake one. But the bouncer seems a bit in doubt cause he looks like underage but with the ID that was given he let the guy pass and giving him a stamp that he is cleared to enter the bar.

 

There is a reason why he is here, bar is really where you can always see broken people get drunk. It is like a place for all those who are broken hearted. Well, since Henry is broken from his boyfriend, Zhoumi. That’s why he is here at the very moment, trying to ease the pain and forget everything temporarily, he wants an escape from reality.

 

He keeps on roaming around the bar and finding seats that he can sit at. As he pass by some other girls or guys hit on him, but they’re not his type so he just ignores or politely says he’s not interested, but sometimes they got on his nerves and refuse profously and be annoyed. Boys, will ever be boys and keeps on hooking up with other girls with a sticky look, eyes full of desire and lust. Trying to get him to their possession but he learnt his lesson now. He casually made to the middle of the bar without bumping to other person who are dead-drunk.

 

But he accidentally, bumped into a table top and made a lot of mess and made a commotion. Shot glass, Wine glass and other kind glasses that is in the table top fell and broke all of them. He picked up some of the glasses, he cut his index finger when someone pulled him from behind making him stood up. He is so ready to make a scene if it turns out to be Zhoumi, to his surprise he isn’t Zhoumi but a guy that he never met before. Henry felt his world goes into slow-motion effect as the guy who grab his wrist got each other’s eye.

 

He felt something about this is the right thing to happen in his life and didn’t bother to be dragged by a stranger. He just wants to get drunk and forget about Zhoumi, that is what his mind always tells him since this whole day. Everything about him, his name, their memories and their kisses. Even just for a tiny amount of time. For a reason, that those what they got/made together still haunts his conscience, even he didn’t do anything bad to their relationship.

 

The guy, drags him to the counter and ordered 2 margaritas. As they both settle down in a table, sitting in front of each other. The guy offered his hanky for him to wipe the blood that in his cut. Henry shyly declines as he wipes it with his own as the guy put his hanky back in his pocket. He can’t deny that this guy got some looks, he never saw him around this place, even thought he lives only nearby, because he’s never been in this particular bar. It is his first time drinking alone and in a pub, no one from his friend know about what he is doing right now. The reason why he keeps on changing pubs each day is that Zhoumi knows where he will be. So he always watches his environment before getting a drink. To be very honest, Henry thought Zhoumi was the one who grabbed his wrist earlier. Slightly thankful that it turns out to be a complete stranger.

 

“Why are you even bothering picking up broken glass on the floor? Are you training here? OJT? You’re a customer not an employee.” Henry is sure that this guy is quite tipsy already because of his slurred words but he still looks fine outside, enticing eyes, ears peaking through his hairs. He glared a bit at his eyes because what did he just call him? ‘little one’ like he’s not that tall either. Why does he need to but in his own problem? No he’s not on OJT because he is still a high-schooler and obviously not an employee here. It was his fault why the glasses we’re broken he bumped into the table and the glasses waver and fall. He is still aware of his environment and keeps his eyes roaming around, suddenly a plan struck his mind that this might be Zhoumi’s plan for him to be the hero again in this misery and beg to be with him again. That won’t happen. He says to himself.

 

“It’s not your business.” Keeping his guards up.

 

“Getting little cranky? Got any problem, little one?” The guy gives him a deadly smile as he put his hands in front of himself and waiting for Henry to shake hands with him as he introduces himself “Donghae, Lee Donghae.” The shake hands didn’t happen at all as Henry still tries to figure things out why this man being so friendly, feisty, annoying all at the same time.

 

“Really grumpy” Donghae mumbles as he put back his hand back and changed his focus to the waiter that has been taking so long for their drink and clears his throat.

 

“What? Grumpy? First of all, I don’t know you at all. Second, why are you acting like you know me for a long time already and getting feisty and annoying in front of me. And why do you need to butt-in into my problems.” Henry feels different this time but still needs to put his stance up and not let anyone break it. He stood up from the seat and rolls his eyes as he is leaving the table and walk to the stool of the bar and ordered something strong liquor for himself.

 

“It is obvious people here don’t go alone, usually with friends. People who gets here alone got their own problems that’s why I approached you. And planning to get drunk, alone? You don’t really know people around here. Are you a newbie?” Henry jumped from his seat and glares at the Donghae guy.

 

“Then why are you alone here too? Please leave me alone, Dong… whatever!”

 

“For your information, It’s Donghae. Dong to the Hae. Like East Sea. I am always alone when I go here. I’ve been here so many times and you’re the only I knew here and some few guests.” Donghae laughs as he finds it cute for him to not hear his name when he stated it 2 times earlier, it just makes him more mysterious but not enough.

 

“What are you? The owner of this pub and know everyone who enter and exits this bar? Are you low-key bouncer but lacks in height?” Henry scoffs as he tastes his liquor that he ordered and grimaces as the drink hits his tongue that when he knew he ordered the wrong one, it’s too strong for his liking. Though he really wants to get drunk and just orders what he wants.

 

“You got the guts to insult me when you speak yourself to high, you’re not even that taller than me either so you’re just still a midget.” Donghae responded with him carefully studying the smaller guy beside him as he drinks. “Don’t drink if its too bitter or too much alcohol content for yourself.” He said unwillingly as Henry glares at him and one-shot his drink.

 

“What are you my mom suddenly? Why do you even care? Just get lost. I don’t want anyone to talk to me.” Henry spat rudely and orders the same one that he just drank. He is obviously getting drunk with just 3 more glasses of this drink. Donghae mumbles something and Henry didn’t quite get it but doesn’t bother to ask again as he tries to omit this guy off him. But in the end his conscience convince him to say something.

 

 “I didn’t hear you properly and also not interested. That’s why. So can you please leave me alone.”

 

Donghae sat beside him, staring while leaning his elbows in the table. Even he was turned down he still challenges him and stays. Henry didn’t say a word nor looked at him even it’s getting really uncomfortable, he keeps on glancing at him who is smirking at his direction.

 

“Can you please stop staring and leave me. It’s really bothering me.” Henry says lowly and covers himself with his hands but at the same time his order arrives; as he got his drink and one shot it again. He grimaces as the bitter taste of the liquor hits his tongue again with his eyebrows meeting in the middle, he can briefly get use to the taste.

 

“I can’t.” Donghae said straightforward to him as he leaned forward enough to reach Henry’s ears with a respectable space between. Too close for Henry’s liking and his instincts acts too fast and tries to push his shoulder but the latter won’t even move a single bit.

 

“Will there be someone who will be angry at you? Going at this place and guys hooking up to you?” Donghae tries to test the water and tease him again as he didn’t even budge to move back to his seat. He even moves his seat near to him.

 

“N-no. There’s no one. I am in-fact free so, I am here to get drunk by myself when a certain stranger suddenly appeared and instantly just grabbed me and took me into a seat and being annoying. Trying to pry into my business.” He stutters but regains his stand, trying to be mean as he can but he’s not a mean person to be very honest.  He is too honest every time and sometimes can’t even lie. Donghae’s breath fanned over his neck as he chuckles lightly and go back to his seat ordered the same what he drank. Henry is unaware and felt broken again as he remembers that Zhoumi doesn’t want any guys or girls hooking up on him and always so protective.

 

“For 2 of us please.” Donghae says.

 

“I am not drinking with you. Can you please get out of my sight?” Henry is quite annoyed and getting a bit tipsy 2 strong glass of what this bartender mixed also because this guy just made him remember the worst person he met in this world and really wants to be alone. He is not fond of talking to someone yet, not now. When he is still emotionally wrecked. He refuses to remember, refuses to talk about it, refuses to be even mentioned. Trying his best to avoid it as he can.

 

“I don’t want to. I want to accompany you the whole night. I insist. Just drink with me. Maybe this will be our last time to meet. At least I got a chance to meet and talk to you.” Donghae explained himself. “What if someone took advantage of your drunkenness and get you raped and you got to blame yourself because of it. I am a harmless guy, making you look busy so that no one takes advantage of you.”

 

“Why do you want to accompany me --- Well, okay fine. But, shut your mouth and drink.” Henry sighs as he drank again the liquor that Donghae ordered for the 2 of them, it’s his 3rd drink and it is getting real. For them to have a long night, Donghae brought a whole bottle of vodka and drag Henry again to a table near the DJ where the dance floor is. Henry stumbles a little as Donghae drags him again and is dumbfounded at the sudden bringing a bottle and into a table where they can seat comfortably. He slowly accepts it because he really looks serious and harmless, actually the booze is taking effect on him already and just want to drink his life out until he blacks out.

 

Time past, Henry didn’t even know that he shared some of his life stories to Donghae who he just met at this place. It just feels right to have someone to tell about your stories that is kept deep within in your heart and soul. It is like removing roses thorns in his heart and finally can breathe a little.

 

At first, they we’re sitting right in front of each other. Now that Henry is getting more and more intoxicated he is getting quite comfortable with Donghae now, he let the guy seat beside him to have a shoulder to lean on while he keeps on drinking a lot of vodka and babbling about his life, while Donghae is just keeping an eye on him, like he’s studying him closely.

 

He let Henry lie on his shoulder as he keeps on pouring vodka straight to his throat and tell stories about his life. He is quietly observing his behavior out of the sudden. He became completely different person when he’s intoxicated. Gradually opens up about why he is the bar and reason why no one will be angry it is because he just recently broken up with his boyfriend. And wanted to forget everything for a mean time only.

 

Zhoumi guy must be out of his mind. Donghae thought. He is suddenly lost in his thoughts thinking of what really happened that leads them to be broken. He come up with so many reason and scenarios in his mind that he almost forgot that the guy beside him is getting really drunk as time goes by.

 

Right when Henry is getting slurred words so much and head slipping off his shoulders. Donghae invites him to dance just to let him sober up a bit, not because he is taking advantage but to let him be awake for a bit even though it will just make him unsteady.

 

Henry’s left hand clutches on Donghae’s neck as they both make their way to the dance floor with EDM playing in the speaker DJ’s choice. The broken one is still talking about everything he can say until he complains that his feet hurts and wanted to take a break and his vision is twirling. He sobered up a bit but still unstable to be on his own. Right before, Donghae can do anything. Henry is already drinking straight from the bottle bringing it into his mouth. Panic sets in as Donghae grabs almost empty now vodka. Some spilled on Henry’s shirt with a sick and sad smile pasted on his face.

 

~


End file.
